Open Mic-Night
by The Mysterious Man of Mystery
Summary: Beast Boy discovers a secret Raven doesn't want getting out which leads to some unexpected quality time between the two over a mutual enjoyment. This is my first fan fiction so please kind.


Open Mic Night

It was Saturday evening in the tower and Jump City's criminals seemed like they were taking the weekend off leaving the local superheroes with some rare free time to fill. The Titans colour clad leader Robin decided to fill his time by training in the Titans gym, Cyborg was filling his time by updating the security system on his car since it's theft he's felt overly paranoid, Starfire was giving her pet moth larva, Silkie, a bath that's if she could find where he was hiding.

Beast Boy surprisingly had absolutely nothing to do and was bored out of his mind, not even his beloved video games could hold his attention after pretty much memorizing every bit and his next game won't come out for another three weeks. So, he decided to do what he always does when he's bored… see what Raven was up to.

As he walked towards her room, he was thinking of all the things he could to talk to him that was until he heard her door open and on reflex he hid behind the corner when he peeked, he was flabbergasted by what he saw. _Holy Crap Raven is wearing a skirt. _Raven was wearing a long blue casual skirt along with a black long sleeve top but that wasn't even the strangest thing either. _Is that a guitar case? _Raven started looking around to make sure she was alone before running for the elevator. Beast Boy could tell his night was about to get a whole lot more interesting.

Beast Boy was confused, nothing new, Raven was going somewhere that much was clear but what was confusing was that she was on a bus , the woman that can fly, teleport and travel via portal is taking public transport while carrying a heavy case and wearing her hollo ring to keep people from recognizing her just as he was as well, luckily he had a new design since the last time he used it around her to keep her from recognising him. _Where is she going. _That question was answered shortly after when she got off the bus. _Jump city tavern? What is she doing here?_

Beast Boy walked in showing the ID that matched his hollo ring and saw Raven on a stage at the end of the tavern with a guy about their age who looked oddly familiar. _Oh, she isn't, is she? If there is a God, she is. _Beast Boy ordered a coke and sat down at a single table with a big goofy grin on his face and waited.

"Ladies and gentlemen welcome to the Jump city Tavern it's Saturday night and the first performance for our open mic night is a crowd and personal favourite Rachael Roth and Michael Noir doing their rendition of 'Break my Stride' originally done by Mathew Wilder."

Raven then stood on the small stage with the guitar slung over her shoulders and the familiar man on the drums and began to play. Beast boy was surprised by how well she was playing though he could tell that she was a bit stiff a thinking a little hard about which notes came next, but what dropped his jaw came next.

"_Last night I had the strangest dream, I sailed away to China in a little row boat to find ya, and you said you had to get you laundry cleaned, didn't want no one to hold you, what does that mean, and you said, Ain't nothing gonna break my stride, ain't nothing gonna slow me down, oh no, I got to keep on moving."_

Beast Boy was astounded he had absolutely no idea that the towers resident demoness sounded like an angel. Every word coming out of her mouth sounded like pure bliss in his ears.

As the night went on, he listened to every word to every song that she sang and he just couldn't get over how amazing she sounded half the time he was wondering if it really was Raven, but even with the hollow ring on there were just small things that she couldn't hide from him, like her lavender smell that he really likes but would never tell her for fear of a misunderstanding and a major slap in the face. Then the moment he dreaded finally came. "Thank you, ladies and gentlemen you've been a fantastic audience and we will be back again next week,"

Beast Boy gave an applause along with the rest of the crowd feeling like he had just been reborn, as Raven begun to pack up her equipment Beast Boy thought it would be best to confront her about this later to keep cover. The entire trip home he thought of the best way to let her know that she enjoys singing with out letting the others find out. "this is gonna be so fun."

_Hi folks' thanks for reading, this is my first fan fiction so I hope you can be nice about professional criticism, I've had this idea mulling around in my head for a little while now and have been dying to write it down. I hope with a little help I can get a bit better in the future but until then I hope you enjoy my current efforts and look forward to future chapters._


End file.
